Line of Dragons
by Aranel-o-Aduial
Summary: Merlin managed to heal Balinor in the nick of time, but will his father's life lead to some secrets being spilled? No slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first multi chapter fanfiction on this site, so we'll see how it goes. The pairings are gen, and no slash. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: _Merlin _and all its characters don't belong to me.**

Balinor gripped his wound, watching nervously as Merlin muttered several incantations under his breath, the boy fighting back tears. He stifled a cry of happiness as one of the spells worked, Arthur wheeling around just in time to see Merlin smiling over the dragonlord, the lips of his wound closing before Arthur had time to see the magic.

"What happened?" The prince asked, looking confused at the emotional scene that was unfolding before him.

Balinor stood up, Arthur looking confused as he saw the tear in the dragonlord's shirt. "I saved Merlin from being stabbed and used a spell to heal myself. I'm fine now."

Arthur's sword was soon at Balinor's throat. "You used magic? You're a sorcerer?"

Balinor nodded, "Why else would your father ruin my life?" He asked, causing the prince to lower his sword. "All dragonlords have some magic, even if it be only their ability to control dragons."

Arthur then noticed Merlin's overjoyed expression. Well, I should be happy, too. _The dragon can still be defeated_. He thought. Merlin then noticed the prince staring at him and wiped the smile off of his face, Arthur raising an eyebrow, but deciding that he could ask the boy later.

"Well, we best be going, then," Arthur said, "We want to get to Camelot by nightfall. The longer we wait," he turned around and started to walk, "the more lives lost."

...

"_Kilgharrah! Stop this madness! These people are innocent; put the deed to the doer! Uther Pendragon alone is responsible for your suffering! Leave Camelot and live the rest of your days in peace_!" Balinor bellowed in the dragon tongue, Kilgharrah bowing his head to the dragonlord.

"I am sorry, Balinor; surely you of all people must understand my reasons."

"It is because of his understanding that I let you roam free, Kilgharrah," Balinor said sadly, the dragon bowing lower at his words, "Now go live your life in peace."

Kilgharrah nodded and took to the air, not staying long enough to see a sword pointed in Balinor's direction. Arthur Pendragon ground his teeth as he glared at the dragonlord.

"That was not what we asked of you! We ordered you to kill it! Now it will roam free and wreak havoc among the outlying villages!"

Balinor shook his head, brave in spite of the sword pointed in his direction. "He will not attack anymore. I have ordered him to live peacefully; he will attack humans only when called to do so."

Arthur glared at the dragonlord, the two's eyes meeting and Merlin watching nervously as the two battled wills, ready to step in to protect his father if needed. But Arthur caved, the dragonlord's steeled nerves winning over the prince's. He turned away.

"Your reward for defeating this beast is your freedom: you may return to your home and live unpursued. I will convince my father to overlook your magic." He raised an eyebrow as the dragonlord looked happily over at Merlin, his manservant obviously enjoying the same happiness. Another thing to ask his manservant about. "Now leave. Go on your way."

Balinor shook his head, Arthur glaring, surprised, at the dragonlord's direct dismissal of his orders. "I wish not to return to my cave as of yet. I wish to speak with your father."

Arthur raised a surprised eyebrow, "That would not be wise. I am not sure that he would share my opinion on your freedom. Why do you wish to see him?"

"I want to talk to him about the sparing of the remainder of the dragonlords."

Arthur raised another eyebrow at this. "But you are the last. Surely your freedom is enough."

"Yes, that is true, but if I were to father a child, I would not be assured of his safety. Kilgharrah is getting old. There will be no need for dragonlord magic soon." He said sadly, shooting a look at Merlin. Another thing to ask the boy about.

Arthur nodded at this, seeing the reason. "I see. Do not worry." Arthur walked over to his knights, "I will take up the matter with the king myself; seeing as there is only one dragon left and he is nearing his time, I see no reason not to."

Balinor nodded thankfully. "Also, may I see Gaius? I haven't seen the old man in such a long time. There is so much I have to thank him for."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I do not think that is a good idea. Don't worry, I'm sure Merlin can pass on the message for you. He is Gaius' ward."

Balinor looked, surprised, at the boy, (more to ask his manservant,) but nodded. "Thank you," he said to the prince, and then walked over to Merlin. Arthur looked on confusedly at the warm atmosphere between the two, but shrugged it off and went to examine his knights. He would ask his manservant later.

"So," Merlin said as his father walked over, "I guess this is it then."

Balinor nodded, "We will see each other again, though. I am heading back to Ealdor to see your mother."

Merlin shrugged. "I suspected as much. She will be happy to see you."

"You will follow me soon, though, won't you?"

Merlin smiled goofily, "Yes, as soon as there are no threats to Camelot. I have a bone to pick with my mother for not telling me about you."

Balinor laughed, "Don't be too hard on her. I can tell why she kept me secret. Memories of me would only have only brought you suffering."

Merlin chuckled with his father, "Still, it would've been nice to have grown up knowing who my father was."

"Even nicer if you had known him." Balinor and Merlin sighed together wistfully, then the boy's father smiled and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Do come and visit, though. I just got a son- I don't plan on losing him anytime soon."

Merlin smiled, and Balinor took his arm, and they shook, not willing to risk an embrace. Then, with a smile, the two parted, and Merlin was back at Arthur's side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Oh my gosh, thank you for the awesome feedback! It's nice to know people are enjoying my work! Anyway, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Merlin_**** or any of its characters.**

II

"I have to return to Ealdor."

Arthur looked up at his manservant from his work. "What?"

"I have to go back to Ealdor. My mother has sent for me."

"Why? Is she okay?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then why?"

The prince was reluctant to let his manservant go- he still had yet to talk to him about his strange behavior around Balinor. He had been swamped with repairs from the dragon's attack, and there were many council meetings, all concerning repairs and amnesty for dragonlords, and whenever he had time to spare, Merlin was busy with something or other. And now, just as the repairs were finishing and things were calming down, his manservant decided to go and leave to Ealdor. And what was even more annoying was that stupid grin that broke out on his manservant's face when he asked why he was leaving.

Though it wasn't annoying when he got his answer- It was endearing.

"My father has returned."

Arthur gaped, and then smiled, clapping his manservant on the back, happy for him. "That's great, Merlin! You must leave right away!"

Merlin nodded, his grin widening. "I can't believe I finally can have a father. It's like a dream."

"I will come with you!"

Merlin's smile vanished. "Oh, that won't be necessary. I know my way to Ealdor, and Cenred hasn't been attacking travelers as much, I hear."

Arthur frowned, "Merlin, just because Cenred hasn't been attacking as much doesn't mean that you won't be attacked by bandits or something, and, face it, you can't protect yourself worth a damn."

"Hey! I can protect myself well enough!"

Arthur snorted. "Yeah, right..." at Merlin's frown he made a decision, "Maybe I'll just say that we're going on a hunting-"

"No!" Arthur was surprised by Merlin's nervous outburst, and the warlock quickly corrected himself, "I- I mean, I want to do this alone."

Arthur gaped. "Merlin, what kind of a son will you be to your father _dead_?"

Merlin just blinked, and he and Arthur battled wills for a moment before the prince sighed, the warlock's steely resolve surprising him.

"Fine, Merlin, but be careful, alright?" He said, though in his mind he had other plans.

…

"Arthur!"

"Merlin, have you been holding out on me? How the hell did you get so good at sneaking around?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Merlin snapped, still pressing his knife to the prince's back. Arthur squirmed uncomfortably against the blade, and Merlin sheathed the weapon, sensing his discomfort.

"I'm hunting," the prince then said, "...for all the king knows. I came to find you, idiot!"

"I'm doing this alone, clotpole!"

"Stop being such a girl and let me come, Merlin!"

The two shot daggers at each other with their eyes, the prince having steeled his will to match Merlin's. The two stood there for what seemed like hours, but was only a matter of seconds, and then Merlin caved, realizing he prince's good intentions, though they may turn to bad by the time the journey was done. The warlock sighed.

"Alright then, but only if you promise me something."

Arthur nodded, glad to get his way, but curious as to what the warlock was asking of him.

"Promise me that..." Merlin trailed off, but then started again, "Promise me that you won't think any different of me, no matter what happens."

Arthur blinked in surprise, but smiled and punched Merlin in the arm. "Don't worry, Merlin, no matter how many times we come to Ealdor, you'll still be an idiot."

Merlin creased his brow and muttered a "Hey," but he was smiling.

…

Merlin was greeted by a warm embrace as his mother ran to him, wrapping him in a warm hug. She released him and examined him, smiling as she saw that he was well. Nobody noticed the prince, nobody paid any attention to his shocked expression as Merlin was embraced by his father.

"Merlin, my boy! Good to see you again!" Balinor's hearty laugh shook Arthur out of his shock

"Merlin, don't tell me that's your father."

And, suddenly, everybody noticed Arthur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Gosh, you guys are great. You have simply been ****_spamming_**** my e-mail with positive responses. Thank you so much, and I hope that this chapter lives up to your expectations.**

**Disclaimer: ****_Merlin _****and all its characters do not belong to me.**

III

Balinor gaped as Merlin just nodded, his son's shoulders tense with worry under his hands as he looked at the prince.

"You're the son of a _dragonlord_," Arthur said, more to himself than to Merlin.

The boy just nodded again, lowering his gaze as Arthur continued:

"And you didn't think to _tell me_?"

Merlin bravely looked at the prince, "Arthur-"

"No, Merlin! You should have told me!" Arthur exclaimed, starting to pace, "You should have told me that we were going to meet your _father_ when I thought that we were just going to meet a man! You should have told me!"

Merlin furrowed his eyebrows, "And _what_, Arthur? Tell the prince of _Camelot_ that my father is a dragonlord? Tell the prince of _Camelot_ that I will be, too? No, Arthur, I don't have a death wish!"

And then Arthur spoke, his voice calm, but scathing, "And you think after _all_ that we've been through together, I would just _hand you in_? Merlin, do you have that _little_ faith in me?"

Merlin winced, "I _do_ have faith in you, Arthur, but you _are_ your father's son, and would _you_ be willing to take the chance?"

Arthur frowned, raising his voice again, "But we're working on amnesty for dragonlords! Surely-"

"Surely I could have waited until the pardon was actually _granted_ before telling you, Arthur! Your father doesn't exactly always see logic like you do!"

Arthur opened his mouth to protest, and then sighed, "Okay, Merlin. But just one more thing-"Arthur paused, looking at Merlin, and he nodded for the prince to continue, "Are you a sorcerer?"

Merlin's shoulders tensed under Balinor's hands, and he squeezed them in reassurance. Merlin sighed, then looked up, resolve in his eyes.

"No," he said, and Arthur sighed in relief before his manservant continued:

"I'm a warlock."

And, just like that, a sword was pointed at Merlin's chest. Balinor moved to protect his son, but, seeing the pain in the prince's eyes, realized that he would not hurt the boy, and stepped back. The dragonlord's son steeled himself, closing his eyes in acceptance of his fate, but Prince Arthur spoke.

"Prove it," he said, and Merlin opened his eyes, widened at the prince's request. Arthur frowned, "I said, prove it!"

Merlin nodded as the prince raised his sword higher, holding his hands to his mouth and muttering a spell, Arthur gaping as he saw the flame in Merlin's hand. Arthur stiffened his sword arm, pointing at Merlin's neck.

"Give me _one_ reason why I shouldn't run you through," he said, his eyes filled with hurt and betrayal. Balinor smiled as he realized this should be easy for Merlin.

Merlin gaped, then smiled, "Maybe because I've saved your life more times than I can count," Merlin said, and Arthur lowered his sword a bit.

"When?" he asked, and Merlin took a breath. This was going to be a long day.

**Edit: I have changed the chapter as I realized that Balinor was inactive when Merlin was threatened, (one of my flaws is that I ignore bystanders repetitively, and I _really_ need to work on that.) Thank you, rmatri540, for bringing that up and for your continued support.**


	4. Epilogue

**Author's note: Short chapter, but just a way of saying how things turned out. I ****_know_**** the last chapter was short, but I figured I'd spare you the recap of the entire show that is so prominent in reveal fics if I could. Again, thank you for the feedback and constructive criticism, and I've gone back to fix a little error in my thinking about Balinor which has come to my attention. Anyway, this is a ****_really_**** short chapter, but enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own****_ Merlin _****or any of its characters.**

Epilogue

Merlin and Arthur walked back to Camelot, laughing as Merlin recounted another story of his childhood that he hadn't told Arthur- involving magic, of course. The laughter died as Merlin finished, and the warlock sighed.

"You know, I really thought that you wouldn't take it that well," Merlin stated.

"I _told_ you, _Mer_lin, no matter how many times we go to Ealdor, you're still an idiot," he said, but cocked his head, "Though a much brighter one than I originally knew."

Merlin laughed, "Is that a compliment?"

"No, it was not!"

"Yes, it was!"

Arthur opened his mouth in protest, but Merlin laughed, and the prince joined him. Arthur smiled as he looked at his manservant.

"You know, Merlin, once I'm king-"

"That is, if you ever _become_ king, with how many times I've saved your-"

"_Mer_lin, if you would just stop the sarcasm for a minute, I was _going_ to say I'll repeal the ban on magic!"

Merlin gasped, and Arthur continued:

"But, since you _insist_ on being so _rude_, I think I'll have to reconsider!"

Merlin gaped, "Oh, no, you don't! You will not take away my freedom just like _that_!"

"Oh, Merlin, stop being such a girl," Arthur said, then smiled. Merlin laughed.

"Prat."

"Idiot."

"Clotpole."

"Girl."

The two laughed together as Camelot's towers came into view beyond the trees and they headed home.


End file.
